


Just Because I Like You Doesn't Mean I Agree With You

by MissMR



Series: Let Me Paint Your Skin [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Mom clarke, Tattoo Artist Clarke, dad bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMR/pseuds/MissMR
Summary: “I just can’t believe she’d asked if she could get a tattoo. I don’t know why she even thought it would be okay to ask.”“Octavia might have told Madi about the tattoo she got when she was 17,” Clarke said walking into the room and shutting off the bathroom light.“Of course, she did.” He threw his head back against the headboard but quickly shot up. “Did she say anything about her using a fake ID?”“No, but she might have mentioned that I was the one to give it to her.” Clarke slid into bed next Bellamy.“Well, it’s a good thing Madi asked me. I mean you might have actually said yes.”Clarke sighed. “I would have.”“Ha, sure.”She sat up and met his brown eyes, and his smile slowly faltered. “I would have said yes.”He pushed himself up. “Clarke, Madi’s only 17.”“I got my first tattoo when I was seventeen. It would be hypocritical of me to say no, Bellamy."(Or, Bellamy thinks Madi is too young to get a tattoo, but Clarke doesn't agree. Things change after they see what Madi wants to get tattooed.)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Let Me Paint Your Skin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534916
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214





	Just Because I Like You Doesn't Mean I Agree With You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but the idea came and I had to write it. I hope you enjoy! I always get nervous when I post anything new.

Clarke should have known it was going to happen. The signs were all there while Madi was growing up—she was always drawing on herself: a sunflower on her wrist that Madi said reminded of summers by the creek, a sword on her forearm that closely resembled Bellamy’s, even a griffin on her thigh that she tried to copy after the one on Clarke’s ribs. Maybe it was all the days she spent in the tattoo shop after school. Maybe Bellamy was right when he said Madi was too young to be spending so much time at Ton DC, but Madi always complained about Bellamy’s lectures being boring, which Clarke couldn’t blame her. She knew Madi loved hearing about all the mythology stories Bellamy told her about the Greek Gods during bedtime, but Clarke was almost certain his lectures didn’t include the same theatrics he used for their daughter’s storytime. So, when Madi asked Clarke if she could start going to the tattoo shop after school, with her puppy blue eyes, she couldn’t tell her no—and neither could Bellamy.

So, yeah, Clarke should have been able to predict that there was a possibility her daughter would ask for a tattoo before she was eighteen. Clarke was just happy it wasn’t her that Madi asked because she was sure she wouldn’t have said no.

“I just can’t believe she’d asked if she could get a tattoo.” Clarke heard him from their ensuite bathroom. Bellamy had been ranting from the bedroom since Madi asked after dinner. Clarke was just relieved she wasn’t around. “I don’t know why she even thought it would be okay to ask.”

“Octavia might have told Madi about the tattoo she got when she was 17,” Clarke said walking into the room and shutting off the bathroom light.

“Of course, she did.” He threw his head back against the headboard but quickly shot up. “Did she say anything about her using a fake ID?”

“No, but she might have mentioned that I was the one to give it to her.” Clarke slid into bed next Bellamy.

“I’m going to kill her.” Bellamy made an attempt to get out of bed, but Clarke grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He huffed but laid back down and opened his arms for Clarke to snuggle into. “Well, it’s a good thing Madi asked me. I mean you might have actually said yes.” She felt the rumble of his chest from his laughter. She knew Bellamy was joking and was expecting her to agree with him because most things regarding Madi they did agree about. But not this.

She drew patterns on his chest. Enjoying the calm moment before she answered that was sure to ruin it.

Clarke sighed. “I would have.”

“Ha, sure.”

She sat up and met his brown eyes, and his smile slowly faltered. “I would have said yes.”

He pushed himself up. “Clarke, Madi’s only 17.”

“Exactly! I got my first tattoo when I was seventeen. It would be hypocritical of me to say no, Bellamy. Plus, she just graduated high school. It’d be a gift.”

“You can’t be serious. She’s young. She’ll regret it.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and scoffed. “I didn’t regret mine. And, Octavia loves her. Tattoos are beautiful. You love the one I gave you.”

“Yeah, that’s because it has meaning behind it!” His voice raised.

“And so, does mine!” Bellamy knew why Clarke decided on the paint palette. Not only was it because she loved art and creating it, but painting was something she and her dad did together. So, in a way, the tattoo was an homage to something she loved but something she and her dad enjoyed doing together. The colors even had meaning. The green was for her dad’s eyes. The blue was for his favorite color. The purple was for her favorite color. Okay, the pink was a little random. She needed to pick a fourth color because Clarke didn’t like odd numbers. And, it looked off with only three, and Clarke thought pink looked best amongst the colors. But Clarke didn’t regret it. “And you know damn well why Octavia chose the butterflies!”

A month after she and Bellamy started dating Octavia came back into the shop wanting to get to know _the girl my brother was falling for, _Octavia had said. It was then Octavia had told her why she chose to get the butterflies. It was because her mom had always taken her and Bellamy to a butterfly sanctuary, and the three of them would laugh as these vibrant blue butterflies fluttered around them. It was one of the few good memories their mom had given them. At least, that is what both Blakes had said about their mom.

So, Clarke couldn’t believe what Bellamy was saying right now. She sometimes hated that tattoos often times had a bad reputation. Of being meaningless, and maybe she was making assumptions. But tattooing was something she has done for years wants to continue to do until she can't anymore. Tattoos were a way a person told their story. Whatever story it is they wanted to tell. She never judged when someone came into the shop asking for a tattoo she didn’t understand. She just sat there with the client as they described what they wanted and she sketched it.

“It would be better if I did it. You know, in case she does use a fake ID at some sketchy tattoo shop.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“It happened once under your watch,” Clarke mumbled, and immediately regretted it. She saw Bellamy’s eyes double in size and the tightening of his jaw. She fucked up; she knew it. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t even know what to say.” He started to get out of bed, and Clarke shifted closer.

“Bell, please. I’m sorry,” she said as she reached out to grab him, but he pulled out of her reach.

He cleared his throat. “There are papers I forgot to grade.”

“I’ll—” He started to shake his head, so she stopped.

“I’ll come back to bed, but I, I just need a minute.”

“Okay.” Her eyes followed him as he walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. She thought about going after him, but he asked for a minute and Clarke had to respect that. So, she laid down, turning on her side and pulling the comforter tightly around herself. She hadn’t realized she dozed off until she felt the dip of the bed, and the feel of someone, she assumed Bellamy, pressing a kiss to her temple. But she kept her eyes closed.

*

The next morning Bellamy was already up by the time Clarke got up. If the emptiness of their bed wasn’t a sign enough, then it was the smell of bacon that circled through their home. She brushed her teeth and sauntered into the kitchen where Bellamy was standing in front of the stove.

“The coffee is for you.” He nodded towards the mug on the counter.

“Thank you.” She took a sip. “We need to talk.”

“I should go first,” Bellamy started, and Clarke didn’t have time to argue because he continued. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that the palette wasn’t important to you. I know it is. The way I know the butterflies are important to Octavia.”

Clarke put the mug down and stepped towards Bellamy. “Bellamy, you don’t need to apologize. I know that you know that. I should be the one saying how sorry I am. That comment,” she shook her head, “it was uncalled for. You’re an amazing dad, maybe a little overbearing sometimes,” she laughed, and Bellamy grinned. “But you were meant to be a dad, and I know Madi wouldn’t dare do something like that because she wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Or you,” he added, and she shrugged with a smile.

“Maybe, but it’s really you. Hell, even I hate to disappoint you, and I know that’s what I did last night. I’m so sorry.”

He pulled the last pieces of bacon from the pan and turned the stove off. He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her. “I forgive you.” After a moment, he let go to look at Clarke. “And, maybe I changed my mind.” Clarke’s eyebrows quirked. “Last night, after I left our room, I went to go talk to Madi. We should let her get the tattoo.”

“What does she want? It must be pretty great if it made you change your mind.”

“I’ll let her show you.”

“We’re okay, though, right?”

Bellamy captured her lips with his, and Clarke smiled into the kiss. “We’re perfect.”

After breakfast, Bellamy told Madi to grab her sketch to show Clarke, and the three of them sat on the couch with Madi in the middle.

“It’s nowhere as good as what you would have done.” Madi flipped through her notebook, and Clarke took note of how nervous her daughter was.

Bellamy nudged her shoulder. “Oh, stop it. It’s great. Your mom is going to love it.”

Madi hesitantly handed the open notebook to Clarke. “You and dad both have tattoos that in some ways represent me, and I kind of wanted to have something that represented both of you on me.”

Clarke looked down at the page. It’s a balance scale. On the left side is a brain colored in with pink, and Clarke could see mom hidden within the grooves and folds of the brain in a darker shade of pink. On the right side is heart colored in with red and blue, and in the veins, Clarke can see dad. No wonder Bellamy changed his mind. The tattoo is beautiful, and Clarke has to blink a few times to clear her eyes of tears.

“Grandma and Aunt O always say I’m the perfect mix of the two of you. That I have a heart like dad that lets me love and care with such ferocity, but that I have mom’s brains that allows me to make the hard decisions.”

Clarke pulled Madi into her arms and kissed the top of her head, making Madi laugh. “I’m guessing you like it.”

“Like it? Madi, I love it.”

“See, I told you.” Bellamy poked Madi’s side.

“So, I can really get it tattooed?” Madi asked, looking from one to the other.

Clarke didn’t want to answer first. Bellamy said it was okay, but maybe he changed his mind. Clarke would be more than happy to tattoo it on Madi, and people may think it was her being a bad parent, but Clarke didn’t think so. She’d rather be the one doing it knowing everything was sterilized, and she knows she told Bellamy that Madi wouldn’t go behind their back, mostly his, to get a tattoo, but she could never be too sure. Plus, Madi would be turning eighteen later in the year, but she’d be away at college. Maybe it was the tattoo artist in her that wanted to give her daughter her first tattoo the same way she gave Bellamy his first one.

“It’s okay with me.” Bellamy kissed her hair.

Madi looked at Clarke. “I’d be more than happy to do it.” Clarke leaned into Madi and whispered, “It’s a good thing you aren’t scared of needles like your dad is.”

“Hey! I heard that," Bellamy smirked as the Madi and Clarke laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
